Relationship of the Ages
by arayth3darkpr1nc3ss
Summary: A Superstar reflects on the relationship of two of his best friends. Edge/OC. A collaboration with Queen of Your World.


Randy sat on the back porch of Adam Copeland's house watching the party. He looked around and stopped when he saw Anna go to the grill wrapping her arms around Adam from behind offering him a beer. He smiled

_People think that the two are an odd couple, but I don't. They are to me the couple of the century._

Anna laughed. "Babe you're going to burn my steak."

Adam shook his head. "No I'm not. Just making sure it's cooked all the way."

"You'll burn it...I want it pink in the middle." She then saw his face. "Get that perverted thought out of your head."

He smirked. "I don't know what you are talking about."

_Sure Adam gets her pissed off and he does the same thing to her. Like the whole Vickie and Lita story lines._

Anna tossed a book at him glaring. "You are accepting these fucking story lines you can say no!"

"Babe you know wrestlers take these sometimes. It will help me in the long run."

"You have a fucking Live Sex Celebration type thing in the ring. How would you feel if I did something like that on stage?" She asked knowing it was going to piss him off but she didn't care.

Adam pinched the tip of his nose. "You are overreacting and don't say shit like that." He glared at her.

_Some reason they are both stubborn as hell. It's like they can't agree._

Anna sat reading still pissed about it all. She didn't care if she had been over reacting. It hurt to see him doing the things he was doing with the girls on the roster.

Adam rubbed his face as he walked behind the curtain after his little sex celebration with Lita. He might have seemed relaxed out there but he was still upset with Anna. He wished she could see that the person he was in the ring was different from him in a way. He loved her and not Lita.

Anna got up and walked to the locker room she had been sitting where there were no monitors so that she wouldn't have to hear what was going on. She was bitchy about the story line because of how long it was going to last.

Adam walked into the locker room and dropped his stuff to the floor in a huff.

She walked in and almost tripped over his stuff but was caught by Adam before she had fallen. She looked up into his eyes.

"Still clumsy." He pulled her to him.

She looked at him. "Still mad at you." She muttered.

"I'm still mad at you as well." He rubbed her back. "Why is it so hard for you to see that what happens on my job doesn't effect us?"

"Because it does." Anna said. "It's hard to see you with a woman all over you."

"They are acting Anna. Nothing more." He looked down at her.

"So?" She asked. "It's like you when you see my music videos..remember the fit you through when Call Me When I'm Sober premired?"

"That's different." He sighed.

"How he was just acting." She said throwing his excuse back on him.

He just grumbled and went sit on the couch.

She went over and sat on his knee. "How is it fair you can get upset but I can't?"

"Because it's different Anna. You don't see things I do." He looked at her.

"Adam I see things just like you. I see on t.v. you with another woman just like you see me with another man. It's the same thing."

He shakes his head. "Not when I know he wants you."

She sighed. "And how do you know Amy doesn't want you? Her and Matt have been having problems."

He shook his head. "She talks to me about their problems and ask for help. Nothing more."

She sighed. "What ever." She left and went to the hotel.

_For all their stubborness they always make up._

Adam sighed and prayed to himself that he and Anna could get passed this. The way she had left the arena was not the way he wanted. So before heading to the hotel he grabbed a few of her favorite sweets, some flowers, and bear.

Anna laid in her and Adam's bed watching t.v. the pillows forming a barricade in the middle of the bed.

He sighed seeing the pillows when he walked in. He put his bag down and went over to her with the stuff he brought for her in his arms. "Anna."

She looked at his arms then up at him. "You bought me something?"

He nodded and sat on his side of the bed. "Brownies and a few other things."

She looked at him. "Why? If I was wrong as you put it."

"We are both wrong." He turned his head towards her. "I guess I just wanted to see it my way because I felt that I had more to lose."

She cocked her head to the side, green gray eyes clashing with deep green ones, studying him. "What do you mean?"

"You know how I was Anna before we met. I mean I never thought that I would date someone like you, good soul, caring, and all."

She pulled a few pillows out of the way and moved to sit on her knees. "And I never thought I would date someone who loves me for me and not my career." She moved over to him. "Adam I worry your going to leave me for someone else."

He took one of her small hands in his and looked at her deep in the eyes. "Anna I would never leave you. I know my work surrounds me around so many women that could possibly try and hit on me, but I never think of them in that way."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Fine your forgiven." She kissed him again.

He smiled pulling her close. "Your forgiven too." He kissed her deeply.

_They always stand by each other's sides for their victories._

Anna smiled watching Adam get his title. She was in a ringside seat. She clapped and cheered happily.

Adam held the title in the air with his cocky smile he was famous for. He walked around the ring pumped up but gave Anna a special smile as he looked at her. He slide out the ring and went over to her.

She looked at him wondering what he was going to do. She was happy about him winning another title.

He smiled and kissed her before wrapping his arm around her waist and lifting her over the barricade. He had talked it over with Vince and was thankful his boss had given him the green light.

She returned it then held his neck tightly. "What are you doing?" She asked hearing the fans going crazy.

He smiled at her. "Celebrating my victory with the woman I love." He took her into the ring.

She looked around and then at him laughing softly. "You are nuts."

He grinned. "But you love me even though."

Anna stood on stage holding her award smiling. She looked around the people then smiled seeing Adam in his seat clapping and smiling. "This award is an honor to receive. I am so happy to be able to get a grammy. Thank you to my band and my producers but mostly thank you to my boyfriend who puts up with my late night writings."

Adam watched proudly from his seat. She worked hard and deserved this moment.

Randy leaned back drinking his beer still watching the couple. _I got to admit Anna's been strong through Adam's career of injuries and then she was even great when Adam was forced to leave the WWE. _

Anna sat next to Adam's mom wiping at the tears in her eyes from the emotions that she could see Adam having as he said good-bye to the career he loved.

Adam wiped his face as he slide out of the ring for the last time. He could not believe that all of this was ending for him.

His mom Judy looked at Anna. "You are going to need to be there for him until this fully sinks in."

Anna nodded. "I know. I know it's been hard on him. I'm taking a break from my music to be there."

She patted Anna's hand. "I can't say I'm not the least bit happy myself." She looked at Anna then her son and back at Anna. "There is not a day that goes by that I don't worry over his safety and health. This kind of puts my mind to ease in a way."

Anna nodded then watched as Adam walked over to the two of them to pull his mother into a hug. She was going to be there for her guy no matter what.

Judy let out a few tears as she hugged him tightly and rubbed his back.

Adam put his head on top of hers not being able to say anything.

Anna rubbed his mom's back and his arm.

The two looked over at her and pulled her into the hug as well.

_Yeah they've come along way._

Randy watched as Adam got everyone quiet.

Anna raised a brow. "Babe what are you doing?"

Adam dropped down to one knee as he fished the ring box out of his pocket. He looked up at her with his eyes showing nervousness and happiness. "Baby. Look we've been through alot. I know we've had bad times but none of them could out weigh all the good times we have had. And thinking back on all of them I know that they were only that way because of you being there. You have made me a happy man and I love you. Will you marry me?"

Anna nodded not being able to talk. She was staring at him not even looking at the ring.

Randy smiled watching Adam slip the ring on her finger and kissing her. Everyone started clapping.

_Yep it's a relationship that will always be in my eyes the relationship of the ages. _

**Aray: **Okay so we are not sure what color Adam's eyes are so please tell us if you know. We forget really really easy.

_Queen: I do not. I mean...*sees a nickel and picks it up* Now as I was saying...what was I saying?"_

**Aray: ***Facepalms* Anyways thanks to our loyal readers. Remember to review cause our Muses live on them..and Faygo...and Twinkies

Queen: And Skittles...you know what I'll just make a list cause my Randy muse loves cereal.

**Aray: **Yeah might be a good idea. Bye everyone.


End file.
